While Guthix Sleeps
While Guthix Sleeps was the first grandmaster quest in RuneScape, released on 26 November 2008. It is the sequel to Temple of Ikov. It was, for a long time, considered to be the longest and hardest quest in RuneScape. Although newer quests such as Nomad's Requiem and The Brink of Extinction are considered to be more difficult, While Guthix Sleeps is still regarded as having one of the most immersive storylines in the game, and is often claimed to be one of the greatest quests released. Introduction Official description Walkthrough (temporary boost possible, only needed to start quest) (temporary boost possible) (temporary boost possible, only needed to start quest) (temporary boost possible, only needed to start quest) (temporary boost possible, only needed to start quest) * Gained a total of 270 Quest Points * Be eligible for entry to the Warriors' Guild (the sum of your Attack and Strength must be at or above 130, or one of them must be 99) * Have defeated Bork in the Chaos Tunnels (Which means at least finishing The Hunt for Surok miniquest) |items = * Sapphire lantern * 3 Air runes and 1 each of earth, fire, water, mind, law and death rune * 1 log (any type) * Charcoal and papyrus (These may easily be obtained during the quest) * Lantern lens * Ring of Charos (a) * Unpowered orb * Items to enter the Black Knights' Fortress (bronze helm/iron chainbody, black armour set or black knight captain's armour (cosmetic version works)) * Runes to cast the NPC Contact spell (2 air runes, 1 Astral rune, 1 Cosmic rune) * Runes for any charge orb spell (30 runes of a chosen element and 3 cosmic runes) * Equipment for two different attack styles * Either a snapdragon seed or enough coins to buy one from Thaerisk at 25% off the GE price Recommended Items: * Activated lodestones in Burthorpe, Canifis, Edgeville, Falador, Karamja, Oo'glog, Port Sarim, Seers' Village, Taverley, Varrock and Yanille * A dramen or lunar staff, unless you have completed Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift * A games necklace * Runes to cast the NPC Contact spell 3 additional times (6 air runes, 3 Astral rune, 3 Cosmic rune) * Some super energy potions * Druid pouch or Ouroboros pouch * A set of elite black armour to save time, otherwise you will have to kill guards until you collect each piece * Ring of life |kills = * Assassins x2 (level 42) * Mercenary Mage (level 70) * Mercenary axeman x2 (level 91) * Elite Black Knight x3 (level 100) * Balance Elemental (level 102) * Tormented demon x2 (level 119; your stats are boosted extremely high during the fight) }} Something fishy To begin, talk to Radimus Erkle, the Grand Vizier of the Legends' Guild (fairy ring ). He will direct you to Ivy Sophista, a druidess in Taverley, who is planning to lead a mission into Karamja in order to establish a new temple dedicated to Guthix. He will not reveal any information about the mission, saying it is top secret. He informs you of the pass phrase to say to Ivy: "Our friend in common places great faith in totems". If you are using boosts to start the quest, your skills must be boosted when you begin speaking with Radimus Erkle. If they fall below the required skills before you accept but after you begin talking to him, you can still start the quest. Make your way to Taverley. Ivy is located in a house, west of Pikkupstix. Speak to her and say the correct phrase. She will reveal that there is no plan to construct a Guthixian temple on Karamja and Radimus was led to believe so in order to protect him. She will send you to Thaerisk Cemphier, who can be found upstairs. Crux Eqal Go up the ladder and speak to Thaerisk. He confirms that the temple is just a cover story by his organisation, Crux Eqal, which was made by druids to combat the threat of the Mahjarrat. Thaerisk explains to you that a certain foe, Lucien, is trying to achieve the status of a God using the Staff of armadyl, not unlike Zamorak. While gathering info, his spies are mysteriously killed, which is keeping them at a major disadvantage. As you are talking to him, two assassins will appear and will attempt to kill you. They use range, but aren't much of a threat. Kill both of them and speak to Thaerisk again. He continues, saying that the Crux Eqal has allied with the Temple Knights and the Guardians of Armadyl to build a strong base against Lucien. Enemy spies have been located in Draynor Village, with a certain Movario, whom Thaerisk wants to gather more information about. To do this, he sends you to talk to the Varrock librarian, Reldo. Head to the Varrock Library and talk to Reldo. He seems to have explicit knowledge on Movario; Movario speaks with a slight Khazard accent, is interested in traps, housing improvements, and divination - "One thing 'No-Fingers McGrew' was reported to have said was 'solving the puzzle arms the trap'." He will then read some of the oldest documents in the archive, in old, barely decipherable languages to obtain Movario's location. During your conversation, he says, "Do I look like an expert tracker?", but suggests using "some jungle creatures that are able to take a scent and track it down." He says to "talk to some sort of jungle hunting expert on the matter." Jungle fever or the gnome glider to Gnormadium Avlafrim. If you have completed As a First Resort... and do not have 55 Hunter, it is advised to travel to Oo'glog and take a dip in the mud bath to boost your Hunter level.}} Locate the Hunting expert, the most proficient hunter, in the Feldip Hunter area inside her hut. When you ask her about animals that could be used to track down scents, she tells you to catch a Broav, who are famous for their powerful sense of smell. They are, however, extremely hard to catch, but she pinpoints the only location where a trap can be used. Also, the bait needed to catch a broav are mushrooms from Morytania, which you will receive from the Hunting Expert. Go to the pit, located west of the Hunting expert, and build a pitfall trap using a log and a knife, and finally bait it with some mort myre fungus. Stand aside and be patient, and eventually a wild Broav will appear and fall in the trap. Dismantle the trap to obtain an unconscious broav in your inventory. Bring your latest catch to the expert, who will then agree to train it to track scents for you. Bravo Broav! - Tower of Life, or an Ardougne cloak 2 or higher.}} As you have obtained a way to track down Movario's scent, you now need an object which belonged to him. Earlier, Reldo had mentioned Movario's Khazard accent, so you might be able to find something there that may lead you to him. When you speak to Angor at the bar near Khazard's Fight Arena about Movario, they say that he was frequently seen lugging his laundry to a house nearby. Go to the laundry house just west of the Fight Arena with an activated ring of Charos, and charm the Khazard launderer into giving you Movario's dirty laundry. Drop your broav and use the dirty clothes on him. As it can get stuck behind obstacles while following Movario's scent, you should move around the obstacle, use the "call pet" option in the pet interface, and use the shirt on it again to get it to resume tracking. He will lead you to the battlefield where Khazard forces fight the gnomes to a building with a broken table inside. The door is locked, so climb over the broken wall nearby. Call your broav then use the clothes on him again. When you get the message It seems that the Broav has found something interesting with this table, search the table to find a trapdoor leading into a dungeon. *If you have completed Fight Arena, the guards will not talk to you. In this case, you must talk to the local on the northwest corner of the arena to continue with the quest. Movario's base :See Movario's base for a map of the dungeon. No welcome mat? Enter the trapdoor and go through the passage till you reach the crossroads, after which you need to head north along the curving path. At the end of the path are some stairs. Climb down. There is an old battered door at the south end of the corridor. Choosing the option to open the door will not work, as it is locked. Search on the door instead to read the sign. Look closely at the text "Further Access Prohibited". One of the letters is replaced by the symbol of a rune, which is the rune you must use to unlock the door and disarm the first of its two traps. If you use an incorrect rune, the door will fire an unblockable blast spell at you, causing 250 damage to your life points. The colour of the blast spell signifies the rune you should have used on the door - blue for water, red for fire, green for earth, white for air, or purple for mind. Although this is futile, as the required rune changes after every incorrect try. After you enter the correct rune, you hear a click. Boost your thieving level if necessary, then search the door again and you will find a trap to attempt to disarm. If you fail at your attempt or try to open the door without searching it first, it will cause 350 damage and inflict an 88 damage poison condition. Three Elite Khazard guards will also be summoned to attack, and must be killed before attempting to disarm the trap again. Using area-of-effect abilities and/or Burst or Barrage spells from the Ancient Magicks spellbook will make short work of them. Once you successfully disarm the trap, you will be able to go through. You cannot enter the base with less than 1 kg weight, so un-equip any weight-reducing clothing that you might be wearing. Electrifying ordeal Once inside, a message appears notifying you that the floor has slightly sunk under your weight. You find yourself in a large room filled with bookcases, with wires running between them. Searching the painting on the east wall reveals a small room with a pile of weights, drawer and a thermometer. No need to do anything here yet. To open the cage door, you need to divert all the power from the electrified gate to the wires, using the bookcases. Search the bookshelves until you hear a CLICK. You should search the outer bookcases that have electricity running towards them to disable them. From that bookshelf, follow the wire that faintly glows to find the next bookshelf to search. Repeat until the electric door opens. * "You pull the book lever and hear a faint click, but notice nothing in particular happening." means to try another bookcase. * "You pull a book lever." "CLICK!" means that was the correct bookcase. Follow the lit up wires to the next case. * "CLICK! Chherrkizzz. You hear a locking sound coming from the large door in the north." means the electrified door has been disabled and can be opened. Search the stairs once the door is unlocked to disarm a trap. If you do not disarm it you will be dealt up to 1500 damage points. Climb up. Proportionality You are now in Movario's study room. Do not take anything from the treasure box; it is a trap, and you will be hit for 500 life points. In addition, the treasure is revealed to be fake if you search it, so don't bother. Search the desk to obtain Movario's notes (volume 1). Read the notes. Pick up the waste-paper basket next to the desk and search it to find a Ruby key. Search the bookcase to the west of the trash can, and use the ruby key on it. A set of steps will rise in the north-west corner of the room. Climb up the staircase. If you need to boost your thieving level again, do so now. Search the bed to remove the covers, revealing a hidden chest. Search the bed again to dismantle the bed-chest trap and finally use the ruby key on the chest. Open and search the chest to obtain a strange key loop, strange key teeth, and Movario's notes (volume 2). Read these notes too. Do NOT drop either of the sets of notes after reading; you will need to show them to Thaerisk later. Now that you have plundered Movario's base, you need to leave the area with the obtained items. When you attempt to leave by conventional methods, you find that a magical force is blocking your teleportation matrix. Therefore, you must now find another way out. Go back down to the wire room and search the drawers, in the small east room you had uncovered, to obtain Notes on pressure. Look at the temperature gauge; it should read a number. * The number is a certain amount of "Tickits" - the value represents how much you weighed when you entered the area. * To exit the room, the number of "Tickits" must be exactly equal to your current weight - shown in your inventory screen. * If your mass is different than the "Tickits" value, you must add enough weights to the statue, so that it adds up to the higher number. ** For example, if you weigh 41 , and the "Tickits" says 11, you must put 30 on the statue (11 + 30 = 41). If you weigh 29 and the 'Tickits" says 31 , you must pick up 2 from the weight pile and keep it in your inventory (31 - 29 = 2). There is a pile of weights next to the temperature gauge. There are 3 sizes: 1kg, 2kg, and 5kg. Pick out weights equal to the number that is required and place them on the statue found up the stairs in the study room, just north of the stairs. Use the weights on the statue. If your weight changed while you were in the room, due to picking up or dropping items for example, then you must repeat these steps to get the correct weight. After depositing the weights, go through the door in his office. If you succeed, the door will open and you can leave. If you don't, the small circle near the door will countdown from 3 for each failure. If the counter reaches 0, the door opens and you'll be suffocated by a gas and thrown into a jail room. You will also lose Movario's notes and the key teeth and loop, and will need to get them back again; though you don't have to repeat any of the above steps again apart from the tickits puzzle. You can teleport out when you open the door. Battle for the truth Head back to Thaerisk and show him all the items that you obtained in the base. If you do not have all the notes in your inventory, Cemphier will send you back to get more information. He reads the notes and tells you that Lucien is reaching closer to a powerful artefact, one that brought magic to Gielinor and was touched by the very gods themselves, and that immediate action should be taken. Thaerisk now wants you to go to McGrubor's Wood, to meet with the Guardians of Armadyl. Head to the building in McGrubor's Wood and a cutscene will start. Lucien's minions are attacking the guardians and you've arrived just right in the middle of the battle. Kill all the Mercenary Axemen and attack the lone Mercenary mage, who teleports to safety. Search the dead mercenaries to find a damaged and bloodied pendant of Lucien, although you choose not to take it. Talk to the wounded guardian, who will ask you to find Idria in the "arms of a forester," before losing consciousness. Go to the Seer's village pub, the Forester's Arms, walk upstairs, and talk to Idria. She reveals that Lucien is raising an army of undead heroes in the wilderness to the north; Lucien's spy network has infiltrated most of Misthalin. She then reveals that their plan is to capture a spy in Draynor and interrogate him for Lucien's exact whereabouts. Go to Falador and talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien in the park. He will send you to the White Knights' Castle. At the castle, you find the three allied organisation leaders - Thaerisk, Akrisae and his assistant Silif, and Idria - together. They are in the eastern room on the ground floor, by the jail cell. They agree to put aside their differences and focus on defeating Lucien. They will give you a teleorb to put on one of Lucien's spies in Draynor Village. Akrisae will offer to teleport you there. In Draynor Village, you find a few white-robed shady strangers roaming about. The suspicious outsiders wearing the green robes are too alert for you. Plant the teleorb on a stranger - he may also catch you and start fighting you. If so, you can run away until he forgets or else fight him until he teleports away, in which case you must find another one. If you have trouble planting the orb, try using gloves of silence. Return to Falador if succeeded and talk to Thaerisk and Akrisae. The spy will be teleported into the cell, and the truth serum will be brought in by a druid. A cutscene shows a very clumsy attempt to administer the truth serum, as, despite the presence of a druid bodyguard, the stranger attacks the druid. Oops! The serum drops and breaks, and you will have to make another one. Thaerisk will ask you to hurry to Betty in Port Sarim, with a snapdragon seed, so that she can enchant it and you can get on with the truth. Rosy serum You can either use the lodestone network or Thaerisk's free teleport to reach Port Sarim. Thaerisk will also sell you a snapdragon seed for 25% off the current Grand Exchange price (currently - 2 round 0}} }} coins instead of coins) so if you don't have one to spare, it is advised to buy it from Thaerisk. Travel to Betty's Magic Emporium shop, taking a lantern lens, a snapdragon seed, and 20 coins with you. Speak to her about an enriched snapdragon seed, and she says that sunlight must be concentrated on the seed, through a rose-tinted lens. She takes the seed and places it on the counter. Buy a pink dye from Betty and use it on the lens to obtain a rose-tinted lens. Then stand just inside the doorway and use the lens with the counter to expose the seed. Finally, search the counter and take the enriched snapdragon seed. If you haven't already got it, Betty will offer to give you a regular truth serum when spoken to. Go back to Falador and talk to Thaerisk. He says that the seed must be planted in a specially created patch on the top of the castle; climb up the western stairs to the top and plant the seed in the patch. Go talk to Idria, who asks you to recruit four heroes to apprehend Lucien: # Duradel; in Shilo Village # Hazelmere; east of Yanille (Fairy ring code: ) # Mazchna; north-east of Canifis # Turael; in Taverley Additionally, you may activate Lunar Spells and use NPC Contact to contact the three slayer masters, since you will need NPC Contact again in the next section. The fellowship Once you have successfully enrolled everyone, talk to Idria, who tells you to collect the fully grown enriched snapdragon herb from the patch. Once you have the enriched snapdragon, mix it into your truth serum to make super truth serum. Head back to the room with the leaders and open the cupboard. Inside you can find a papyrus and charcoal. Now go into the cell and convince the captured spy to drink it. You will be given 3 options. The correct method varies by player, and there is no penalty for choosing an incorrect option. He will reveal his master's identity to you, which you will sketch with your charcoal and papyrus, to get a suspect sketch. Give the sketch to Idria, who will put up posters seeking information on the wizard known as Dark Squall. Then she will ask you to recruit four more heroes: # Ghommal # Harrallak Menarous # Sloane # Cyrisus The first three can be found at the Warriors' Guild. If you still don't have the iron chainbody and bronze helm, you can buy it in the guild. Cyrisus may only be contacted by using the NPC Contact spell. Remember to switch to normal magics for the next section. Return and speak to Idria, and then Akrisae. Akrisae will send you to find Silif, who is missing in action whilst he was following Dark Squall, and was last seen entering the Black Knights' Fortress. The Dark Squall :See Black Knights' Catacombs for a map of the dungeon. With the required items, head to the Black Knights' Fortress and equip the bronze helm and iron chainbody, or full (elite) black set or black knight captain's armour. A good way to get there is to use the skull of remembrance and climb down the tower to the ground floor. * From the front entrance, open the portcullis and go down the ladder at the south-western corner of the floor. Near the east wall, search the floor tile with an orb marking on it; cast a charge orb spell on the tile and the unpowered orb in your inventory will reveal a trap door. This destroys the orb, although the trapdoor will remain open. Black Knights' Fortress catacombs trapdoor entrance.png|The ladder leading down to the Black Knight basement WGS orb door.png|The tile on which you need to cast Charge Orb. Better not forget your runes and the standard spellbook! * Climb down the ladder. You will be attacked by elite black knights, along with their ranger, mage and warrior counterparts. Your goal is to kill three black knights and collect an elite black armour set. ** There is an altar on the second floor of the fortress that you can use to recharge your prayer points, instead of using prayer potions in between kills. ** If you run east, there is a relatively clear area where players can fight a single knight. It is suggested to do this now as crossing the broken bridge will land you in a group of both knights and mages. ** You will need at least two combat styles to kill the knights, as they pray against the style you use. However, their prayer runs out after 20 attacks, and you'll be able to fight with your choice of attack style. For this purpose, it is best to run down their prayer with a high speed attack, such as darts. ** The knights drop a piece of elite black armour, until you have gained a full set; you can also save a lot of time by purchasing the set on the GE. When you've got the full armour, equip it, and no one in the dungeon will be aggressive any more. * Head north by jumping across the broken bridge; be sure to click on the side you wish to jump to. Go east, and climb up the wall, before running north and over the barricade. 's desks.]] * Walk north-west from the barricade until you reach a fork in the path, then head east. You will reach a set of jail cells, one of which holds Silif. Talk to Silif, who says that he feels very weak. Head west to the fork in the path, and take the north path and enter the northern door. Search all the desks and wardrobes in the room. You will find Dagon'hai robes, a set of Elite Black armour, a strange teleorb, a lobster and a restore potion. Do not eat the lobster and restore potion. Search the key rack on the northern wall for a cell key. Notes: * If you already have any pieces of the Dagon'hai robe set, you will not obtain those when you search the wardrobe. Necromancer's robe pieces in your bank (in the absence of Dagon'hai robe pieces) have the same effect within the base, however, after you return to the white knights' castle Silif will hand you a set. * Do not attempt to climb the ladder in the eastern part of the room or attempt to wear any of the clothes you found in the wardrobes. Attempting any of these will turn the guards, rangers, and mages aggressive, in this room and elsewhere. If you do try to climb the ladder, you must exit the room through the door you originally entered and then re-enter the room to make the dungeon inhabitants non aggressive again. Alternatively, you can find a safe spot and then unequip and re-equip your Elite black armour. * If you log out while Silif is following you, he will go back to his cell and to his original armour. You don't need to get him another set of black armour, as he will retain the previous one. Return to Silif's cell and unlock the door using the key. Use the food and potion on Silif to recover him. If you have a familiar at this point, dismiss it or Silif will not take your Elite black armour. Speak to him. He will put on the Elite black armour and follow you. Return to the northern room and lead Silif to the maps on the southern wall, and talk to him. He says that he needs some time to study the maps, and hands you a teleorb to plant on Dark Squall while he does so. You will succeed, but Dark Squall recognises you, and he reveals that he is actually Surok. Surok calls on his minions to attack you, at which point, everyone in Surok's base becomes aggressive. The best method of escape is to simply teleport out, but if you don't have a teleport, activate Protect/Deflect Magic and run back to safety. Lucien's might and law rune!]] In Falador, talk to Akrisae. He will instruct you to impersonate Surok, so that you can infiltrate Lucien's base, by wearing his robes. When ready, wear the Dagon'hai robes and enter the nearby jail cell. The teleorb you set on Surok will be used to imprison him there, and you will be teleported to Surok's hideout instead. If you forget something and have to teleport out, you will have to use the tunnels you used before to get to Silif. Make sure to bring your Elite Black Armour as well when doing this. After being teleported inside, climb up the ladder in the north-eastern corner and stand in the stone circle in the middle of the room. Activate the strange teleorb to be teleported into Lucien's camp near the God Wars Dungeon. Follow the north-eastern path towards the chapel and climb up the ice wall. Jump across to a ledge on the chapel and walk east. A cutscene will play. Lucien emerges from the nearby cave and raises undead heroes from their graves, some appearing to be the Barrows brothers and another seems to be Bork. Lucien then realises you are not Surok and instantly attacks with magic, which you manage to parry, instead killing the two elite black knights. Hazelmere, detecting danger, teleports into battle along with the rest of the fellowship – Turael, Duradel, Mazchna, Ghommal, Sloane, Harrallak, and Cyrisus. During the ensuing battle, Duradel, Turael, Hazelmere, Sloane, Cyrisus, and Ghommal are all tragically slain by Lucien, who then sends his guards to attack you. After the cutscene ends, you'll find yourself on the chapel's ledge; jump to the nearby snow wall and return to Falador. You cannot teleport from the chapel itself, since it is in level 38 Wilderness, but you can avoid the wilderness by backtracking to the stone circle and using the strange teleorb to go back to the black knight's area. :For images, see Skirmish at the Chaos Temple#Gallery The ancient Guthix temple searches for the Stone of Jas.]] Once back in Falador, talk to Idria and she will say that Movario has been moving. He was last seen at the Lumbridge Swamps, searching for the Fist of Guthix. Your next task is to impersonate Surok and glean more information from him. Wearing the Dagon'hai robe set, go to the Tears of Guthix cavern, where the Light creatures are, and make sure to bring a Sapphire lantern. Inside the cavern, talk to Movario. He believes that a powerful artefact, the Stone of Jas, which is synonymous for the "Fist of Guthix" and "Eye of Saradomin", is resting inside the chasm below, but has no viable way to get there. Volunteer to go down to the chasm and explore for him. Attract a Light creature with your Sapphire lantern, and with some help from Movario, opt to go into the cavern. Into the Abyss After landing in the chasm, search the nearby skeletons for a silver sickle (b), and six druid pouches (the other tools are on the toolbelt so you may drop them). Use the "Search" option on two nearby rocks in each northern corner to uncover two smashed braziers. Afterward, use a chisel on the smashed braziers to obtain a Fire orb and an Earth orb. Similarly, go to the air and water braziers, which are intact, and use the chisel on them to acquire an Air orb and Water orb. Head south until you reach three skull cavities on the southern wall. For each skull, examine its recessed block and use the respective orb on the block to acquire the corresponding elemental key; air, earth and fire keys should be obtained. Climb up the wall between the fire and earth cavities to reach a fourth skull cavity, which is behind a stone cube. Use the water orb on the recessed block to acquire the water elemental key. For each of the three lower skulls, enter its nose cavity (Summoning familiars cannot be brought into these cavities, and you cannot have anything equipped in your weapon and shield slot). Crawl along the tunnel in each cavity to its end. Examine the door there and insert the respective key into the door lock. Crawl back through the tunnel and exit the skull. At this point, you must have used all the keys except for the fire key. Climb up the walls to the upper skull. Use the fire key on the skull's recessed block, and search the stone cube in front of the skull. The recessed block moves to reveal a cave opening in the skull. Climb through to enter the Ancient Guthix Temple. The Temple of Balance The Guthixian Temple is made of a central chamber, consisting of an ancient stone table upon which smaller stone platforms are mounted. Also, to the opposite side of the table, is a giant door. Leading away from the chamber are multiple forks which lead to eight statues, each representing an aspect of RuneScape. Examining the statue will reveal what it depicts. Along the forks, Druid Spirits can be found wandering. The giant door seems to be linked to each of the statues. Use your druid pouches on the druid spirits - having an ouroboros pouch in your Slayer toolbelt will not utilise your druid pouch charges. They will thank you for releasing them and then drop the ingredients for one of the statues. Do not make any potions or eat the toad legs. Use the herbs and the secondary ingredients on the statues in any order. For each statue, determine which skill it represents and use the appropriate herb and secondary as listed below. For defence, energy, and strength, you might receive the ingredients for its super-doses variant. After correctly placing the ingredients on the statue of its specific element, you will receive a Dolmen. Once you run out of druid pouches, use the sickle's Bloom ability on the vines to receive Vine flowers. You can refill the pouch with the flowers, with a set of three making three pouches. Do not refill the pouch unless you have at least 3 flowers, or you may accidentally consume the mort myre fungus secondary ingredient. Use the eight dolmens on the platforms on the stone table in the middle of the temple, and the giant door will open. Any of the 8 potions may include: * Agility: Clean toadflax and toad's legs * Attack: Clean guam and eye of newt OR clean irit and eye of newt * Balance: Clean harralander, red spiders' eggs, garlic, and silver dust * Combat: Clean harralander and goat horn dust * Defence: Clean cadantine and white berries * Energy: Clean harralander and chocolate dust OR clean avantoe and mort myre fungus * Fishing: Clean avantoe and snape grass * Hunter: Clean avantoe and kebbit teeth dust * Magic: Clean lantadyme and potato cactus * Prayer: Clean ranarr and snape grass * Range: Clean dwarf weed and wine of Zamorak * Restoration: Clean snapdragon and red spiders' eggs OR normal restore potion ingredients * Strength: Clean tarromin and limpwurt root OR clean kwuarm and limpwurt root Notes: *The statues are different for every player. * The druid spirits will drop the ingredients for each potion a single time only. If you lose any ingredient, you will have to supply a new one yourself, so make sure you have a lot of inventory space to pick them all up. Also, for statues that may take the ingredients for regular or super versions of potions, you cannot substitute between the versions. For example, if a druid spirit drops the ingredients for a super energy potion and you lose them, the ingredients for a regular energy potion cannot be used at the energy statue. * If you have a Mort Myre fungus in your inventory, it can fill your druid pouch as well as the vine flowers, so be cautious. The fungus will not be used if you have three flowers but will be used if you just have two flowers. For safety, you can drop the fungus, refill the pouch, and then pick up the fungus again (as long as you do not log out or take a lot of time before picking up the fungus). Dolman 1 Energy statue.png|Energy Dolman 2 Balance statue.png|Balance Dolman 3 Prayer statue.png|Prayer Dolman 4 Hunting statue.png|Hunting Dolman 5 Fishing statue.png|Fishing Dolman 6 Magic statue.png|Magic Dolman 7 Defence statue.png|Defence Dolman 8 Strength statue.png|Strength Dolman 9 Agility Statue.png|Agility Dolman 10 Restoration statue.png|Restoration Attack statue.png|Attack guthixtemple range.png|Range Dolman 13 Combat statue.png|Combat WGS door open.gif|The dolmens unlocking the door. (click to view) The Stone of Jas Make whatever arrangements necessary to battle a level 102 Balance Elemental that can use all three combat styles and lower your combat stats, as well as two level 119 Tormented demons, capable of using all three combat styles and hitting up to 1100. As the demons can use protection prayers, it is highly recommended to '''bring an alternate combat style gear' with you. You can leave the area to get supplies, but always bring your lit sapphire lantern.'' Inventory: * A sapphire lantern, a ranged or magic weapon and ammo/runes, 2 super restore (4) and a mode of emergency teleportation. * A Beast of Burden familiar (such as a Spirit terrorbird) - fill all its slots with food. * Fill the remaining slots of your inventory with food and prayer potions. Tips: * Use stat-boosting prayers. * The elemental's magic attack will find its target even through solid rock. * You can send your familiar to attack the elemental, temporarily distracting it, but you may lose your familiar in the process, so it is advised not to store valuable things in it. * The Balance Elemental will almost always attack with ranged first. The Balance Elemental Proceed down the corridor that was revealed when the huge door was opened. Enter a large chamber that contains a mysterious stone on a raised set of platforms. Once ready, search the stone. A short cutscene will play, in which the Balance Elemental materializes. * The elemental is level 102 and will use all three aspects of the combat triangle. It does a maximum of 1051 life points per hit, and it has no weakness. It has two different melee attacks, one which it uses up close, and another, very rarely used, long-distance melee attack similar to that of the Warped Gulega. Its magic attack also lowers combat stats in a similar effect to Ahrim's set. * The Balance Elemental seems to use a pattern in its attacks. It will often, though not always, attack for 3-4 rounds with one attack style, use its magical stat-lowering attack, then repeat with the same or a different attack style. * The Balance Elemental will change appearance slightly depending on what attack it is going to use. If it has a large, flaming bow in its left hand, it is ranging. When maging, it will have large water spikes on top of its head and no weapon. If it has an enlarged arm of stone, it is meleeing. The elemental will vary its attack style based on the protection prayer you use. It always begins the fight using Ranged. * Several times while battling the elemental, it will initiate dialogues with you at around 2/3, 1/2 and 1/3 health. Its message takes up your chat box but it says nothing of importance. It seems to know you and speaks regretfully, perhaps sardonically, about your death, which seems to have happened in the elemental's past. If fighting from a distance, you will continue to attack it, thus closing the chat box. * You can leave the fight while the elemental is still alive, such as by teleporting away to resupply. However, when you come back, you will have to search the mysterious stone again to call forth the elemental, which will be fully healed no matter how much damage it had when you left. After you defeat the elemental, touch the mysterious stone again. Another cutscene will play, in which it is revealed that the mysterious stone is actually the Stone of Jas. All your combat stats will be boosted up to level 255. Master of the thousand curses After you discover the Stone of Jas, Movario and Darve will appear and apparently gloat over their find. Talk to Movario and go through all the options in order. Without the Elemental to annihilate him, Lucien will appear, and he will berate them for not informing him of their find. Talk to Lucien and go through all the chat options as well. Movario and Darve will teleport away, followed by Lucien, who will take the Stone of Jas with him after summoning two tormented demons to deal with you. Idria and some Guardians of Armadyl will teleport in to assist you against the demons. The demons are fairly easy to defeat as you have been imbued with power by the Stone of Jas, with greatly enhanced stats — you will have level 255 in every combat skill. Note that despite being boosted by the stone, the demons can still do a lot of damage, so do not underestimate them. battling Lucien's "pets".]] You will need at least two different combat styles for this battle, as each demon uses prayer and changes its protection prayer based on your attack style. As long as you switch styles at the right moment, you can defeat them fairly quickly. If you leave the battle, your stats will be reset; however, they will return to 255 when you return. Use the nearby pillars to block one demon while you're fighting another. If you '''die' to the tormented demons, your grave will appear outside the Tears of Guthix minigame.'' After you defeat the Tormented Demons, talk to Idria. She will commend you for your efforts and teleport you to Falador, where you must speak to her again to be presented with either of a Ruined dragon armour lump, Ruined dragon armour shard or a Ruined dragon armour slice and 5,000 coins from the demons. Congratulations, quest complete! Post-credits When the quest officially concludes, after using of all four 100,000 experience boosts, talk to Idria again to view the "Elsewhere..." epilogue in which you learn about the Dragonkin's return. Rewards * 5 quest points * A random piece of ruined dragon armour * A set of Elite black armour. * A set of Dagon'hai robes. * 5,000 coins * 4 x 100,000 experience from Idria, in any skill that is at least 65. * A new pet - Broav. * Access to the Black Knights' Catacombs. * Opportunity to loot Movario's base. ** The base has 100 each of magic logs, coal, fire runes, and death runes; note that the logs and ores are in their un-noted form. At GE market prices, the items are worth approximately + + + }} coins. * Ability to kill Tormented demons for dragon metal pieces, dragon claw and dragon limbs. * A Strange key teeth and a Strange key loop * Post-quest Dragon Forge By using either the Strange key teeth or the Strange key loop on a Mithril dragon, with both pieces in your inventory, you obtain a Dragonkin key. With this key, you can unlock the Dragon Forge in the Ancient Cavern, near the mithril dragons. Inside the forge are three dragon heads and a giant orb in the centre. Using Fire Wave on each head will cause fire to appear in their mouths and slide towards the centre. Once the orb is lit, the player can leave and return to the mysterious forge to find it full of molten lava. It is here, using a Blast fusion hammer purchased from the Foreman at the Blast Furnace for 1,000,000 coins, that the player can fuse together the three parts of the Dragon platebody with Smithing level 92 (was level 99 when first released RS Forum This Week's Updates - FAQ 28-Nov-08). The current price of the platebody is coins. Memorial statues Due to the death of the close friends of your character and heroes of Runescape, memorial statues were put up at several spots in remembrance of them. When these statues are examined, it reads "In honour of the hero Hero's Name, who died attacking the Mahjarrat known as "Lucien". Tureal and Duradel Memorial Statues.png|Two statues of Turael and Duradel at the entrance of the Slayer Tower. Ghommal and Sloan Memorial Statues.png|Two memorial statues of Ghommal and Sloane now flank the entrance to the Warriors Guild. Falador park statues.png|Around the pond in Falador Park, all of the memorial statues of the fallen heroes circle it. Replaced characters After the quest, new replacement NPCs appear since Lucien killed most of the team of warriors organised to stop him in the Wilderness, although there is no replacement for Hazelmere or Cyrisus. * Turael -> Spria * Duradel -> Lapalok * Ghommal -> Laidee Gnonock * Sloane -> Yadech Strongarm * Lucien -> Local Thug and Local Mage * Mazchna -> Achtryn - only during the quest Transcript Music unlocked * Dangerous Logic - after entering table trapdoor * Black of Knight - in the Black Knight's Fortress dungeon. * The Evil Within - in the cutscene where Lucien slays the heroes. * The Sound of Guthix - in the Ancient Guthix temple. * Temple Desecrated - at the battle with the Balance Elemental near the Stone of Jas. Required for completing Completion of While Guthix Sleeps is required for the following: * Ritual of the Mahjarrat * Karamja Tasks: ** Elite: "Ten In a Row" * Desert Tasks: ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (The Balance Elemental needs to be killed in the dominion tower) Trivia * On the day of release, the spoiler read: The spoilers are concealed within the most challenging of puzzles, disguised by a rubric, and placed at the bottom of a perilous gorge. We may have the courage to recover them tomorrow. * At the time of release, the 270 quest point requirement meant only those who had completed all previously released quests were able to start While Guthix Sleeps, similar to the Legends' Quest's requirements when it was released. * At one point Lucien says "I am Lord Lucien of the Mahjarrat, Master of the Thousand Curses, look upon my work and despair!", a reference to , a sonnet by , which reads, "My name is Ozymandias, king of kings: Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!" * The name of the quest was suggested by Mod Srowley. * When Thaerisk, Akrisae, his assistant Silif, and Idria are together you greet Idria with: "Hail, Idria!", a possible reference to: "Hail, Hydra!", from the Marvel universe. References pt:Equanto Guthix Dorme de:Doch Guthix schläft no:While Guthix Sleeps es:While Guthix Sleeps fi:While Guthix Sleeps nl:While Guthix Sleeps pl:While Guthix Sleeps Category:Mahjarrat Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Temple Knights